BUT I ASKED HER FIRST
by Shortie91
Summary: What happened after prom? Why doesn't Casey like Derek being with Emily? Is she jealous of Derek or Emily? hmm...read and find out
1. Derek or Emily?

**AN: AFTER WATCHING THE EPISODE 'SURPRISE' I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE THIS ONE...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**CASEY'S POV**

"Case are you ever gonna get over this?" he asked leaning against my bedroom door. I saw Emily and Derek watching a movie together with his arm around her I ran as soon as I saw him kiss her.

"No" I've been giving him the cold shoulder since prom he asked Emily to the prom last week.

"Come on Case I don't even know why your so upset with this anyways"

"Derek you asked her out after I already did"

"Its not like you were going on a real date anyways"

"Just go away"

"Case it was just one night"

"Derek you're her boyfriend its not just gonna be one night"

"Just cause me and Emily are dating doesn't mean you're never gonna see her again"

"We're never gonna be alone anymore"

"I won't be there all the time"

"Not physically"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know she's gonna talk nonstop about you now that you're her boyfriend"

"Why don't you just talk about Truman than?"

"I don't wanna talk about Truman I don't even wanna be with him in the first place but thanks to you I am"

"I thought you liked him" he said confusingly

"Ew gross why would I? He's way too much like you" I looked at him and noticed the hurt in his eyes but it was gone so fast I don't know if it was real or not.

"Then why did you agree to out with him again? After all the work I did to get him to ask you for another chance for you I find out you didn't even like him in the first place"

"Oh give me a break you didn't do it for me you did it so you could be alone with Emily"

"I did it for you that was just a cover"

"Why?"

"I thought he made you happy"

"Well he didn't since when did you care if I was happy anyways?"

"Trust me I care"

"Yeah right"

"Why did you go out with him if you didn't even like him?"

"To get someone's attention" I just shrugged like its no big deal _Its was definitely a big deal I knew I shouldn't of agreed to go out with him the first time knowing that he liked me a lot he even grown to love me but I can't pretend I feel the same way not anymore so I broke up with him without telling anyone_

"Who's?"

"Doesn't matter the person taken anyways and would never think of me that way"

"Why are you so upset with me and Emily being together?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

I groaned getting frustrated "Why do you care whether I like it or not anyways"

"Cause it's hurting Emily knowing you don't like it and what hurts her bothers me" I frowned at that _I don't wanna hurt her but I got jealousy issues I can't help it when I act unreasonable_

"Get out" got up walked over to him put my hands on his chest and started pushing him towards the door _I don't want to cry in front of him or he'll ask why and I can't tell him_

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me" he stopped and put his hands on my shoulder

"Leave me alone" trying not to look at him

"Tell me the reason and I'll leave" he keep trying to look at my face probably already knows I'm trying not to cry but I wouldn't let him.

"I can't" my voice cracked now he definitely knows I'm trying not to cry

"Yes you can"

"No I can't"

"Case just please tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I can probably help with whatever it is"

"No you can't"

"I can if you just tell me"

"No you can't"

"Maybe if you just…"

"I LOVE HER OK? THERE I SAID. ARE YOU HAPPY?" I screamed at him then finally broke down into sobs. _I'm so glad Emily left or I'm sure she would've heard me and I can't handle rejection from her_

"I know she's your friend but I'm not that horrible…"

"No you're not getting it"

"So you love her and wanna protect her but I wouldn't hurt her"

"No when I said I loved her I mean I REALLY love her"

"You mean…oh"

"Yeah oh"

"I didn't know you're a…"

"I'm not" I cut him off he looked confused "I'm mean I am" I groaned again "I don't know if I am or not but she makes it impossible for me not to love her"

"Are you sure you're not just confused?"

"About my sexuality or my feelings for her?"

"Both I guess"

"My feelings for her is definitely not confusing"

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Every guy I was with I kept comparing them to her she's so amazing not too sweet but not too mean either cares a little of what people think but not completely shallow. Not too smart she's a nerd like me but not stupid knows she's hot but doesn't feel like she has to flaunt it. Always knows what to say to calm me down not too girly but not a complete tomboy. Always wears her heart on her sleves never afraid to say what's on her mind…every time I see her my heart feels like its gonna pound out of my chest my stomach does flip flops makes me feel so happy and so alive when I see her. Every time she does these innocent little touches my head gets dizzy everything in the room just disappears so I all I see is her. It takes all my self control not to kiss her. I love her so much it hurts knowing she only sees me as a friend I accepted that as long as I didn't see her with any guys but I rather she dates guys then other girls"

"That's why you hate the fact me and her are together?"

"Yes I didn't hate it as much when it was other guys cause she eventually leaves them and I get her all to myself again"

"What makes me so different?"

"She loves you so the chance of getting her all to myself is slim to none"

"Why haven't you tried to break us up than if you love her so much?"

"Cause I want her to happy even if I can't be the one who makes her happy"

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Her reaction when I finally did ask her to the prom"

He sighs "She does love you Case" looks at me in the eyes

"I know I'm just the sister she always wanted she already told me" I looked down he puts his hand under my chin and lift my head up gently.

"No she loves you like you love her"

"How do you know?"

"Its kinda obvious she always gets mad when you got a new boyfriend and always ranted to me, Sam, or Ralph she actually hit your ex-boyfriends cause they hurt you but she told them not to tell you she always said whatever secret girlfriend she had were great but they're just not you"

"She told you that?"

"Yeah"

"Wait when did she have girlfriends?"

"Since always but she didn't think you would hang out with her anymore if you knew she's a lesbian"

"I couldn't stop being around her if my life depended on it"

"She didn't know that"

"So all her so called boyfriends were just a cover up?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"And about liking you?"

"I'm pretty sure lesbians don't like guys even if I was a girl she says we're too much alike" again for a second hurt flashed his eyes

"You really do love her don't you?"

He shrugs "Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"Look even if I do have feelings for her doesn't mean anything the only time she'll even look in my direction is when you're beside me or just to keep up with the charade"

"Derek" I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort but he pushed it off

"Don't…just go and talk to her"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" tried to smile at me to prove it but I can tell he was forcing it but left it alone like he wants me to. _It's the least I can do since I'm gonna be with the girl he actually loved since…ever_ I left my room and went downstairs but I already saw Emily sitting on the couch watching tv. _She's still here? I thought she already left…that means she heard me yelling earlier…oh shit_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. How can it get any better than this?

**DERK'S POV**

"Emily don't leave" I say when she gets up and walks towards the door.

She turns to face me "I can't stay here" she turns back around and start walking again

"You can't keep avoiding her forever" I stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm not avoiding her she's avoiding me and I can't handle it when we're in the same room knowing she's mad at me" her eyes starts to get watery but refuses to cry until she's in her room

"You have to tell her eventually"

"No I don't"

"Well she would wanna know why we're not together anymore"

"Derek please don't…"

"Emily I can't keep doing this"

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't stand to see both of you so miserable I love you both too much" I put my hand on her cheek and started caressing it automatically.

"Derek…" she looks away and closes her eyes I pulled my hand away realizing what I was doing.

"Sorry…I know you're a lesbian and it still wouldn't happen even if you weren't" I looked down

"You have a chance with her though" she said sadly

"No I don't"

"More than me"

"Yeah right"

"Did you see how upset she is cause I'm supposedly going out with you?"

"Most likely not because of me"

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen"

"It's possible she does feel the same"

"Only in my dreams"

"You don't know that for sure"

"I know Casey and there is no way she feel the same way"

"Well let's go find out" I walked past her and started walking upstairs

"Derek Venturi you better not…"

I cut her off "Relax I won't say anything unless I know for sure she feels the same way"

"Derek…"

"Em just trust me ok?"

She sighs "Fine"

"Stay right there watch tv or something while you're waiting"

"Ok" She sat on the couch and started flicking threw channels while I went up to Case's room.

**LATER**

"Em? I thought you went home" she said nervously fidgeting as soon as she got off the last step of the stairs. I just stood there on top of the staircase without them noticing I was watching them.

Em got up and started walking towards Casey. She walked towards her too they met by my chair.

"I was going to but Derek told me I should stay and wait for you"

"Wait for what?" trying to play stupid

"Don't play stupid Case" she started to caress Casey's cheek "You're way too smart to pull it off"

Of course she smiled a little looking down biting her lip and started blushing like she always does when anyone comments her "I'm not that smart" she closes her eyes and leans in Em's hand

"Yes you are"

"I wasn't smart enough to noticed you felt the same way" starts leaning towards her

Now they're an inch apart "Same here" Emily just closed the gap and crashed her lips against Casey's. Couldn't watch anymore so I went to my room and wallow in self pity. I closed the door blast some music on to block out them out and tried to think of something else. Still having mix feelings about watching them kissing. Of course being a guy my body naturally got excited but another part of me felt torn into a million pieces.

_Unbelievable I finally fall in love with a girl…two girls actually but the only one who can make them happy is each other...its for the best I guess_ I tried not to let my tears fall _But it doesn't make it hurt any less_

**CASEY'S POV**

"Same here" then she crashed my lips with hers she put her arms around my neck I put mine around her waist as I shoved my tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance. She runs her hands through my hair. _How is it possible she's the only one who make feel like I'm fire_ I run my hands up and down her back for a little bit then moved it down passed her waist and into her back pockets.

"Casey" she moaned when I start kissing her jaw line to her neck kissed from the left to the right. I started sucking where her neck and shoulder met. After a little while I stood up straight looked down and smirked can't really tell there's a mark there from across the room but you can definitely tell up close.

"What did you do?" noticing my smirk

"Well this way everyone knows your mine" I put the strand of her curly hair behind her ear when it fell and smiled at her.

She smiled at me "Maybe I should give you one too so I don't get into trouble for starting a fight" I shook my head "Why not?"

"Cause you are so sexy when you're mad"

"Right back at ya babe" she kissed me I kissed her back about to deepen it but she pulled away I look at her confused "Does this mean we can tell everyone?"

"Why?" _I hope she wants to I don't think I'll be able to let anymore guys think I like them when I'm really just using them for cover_

"Cause I wanna show you off"

"I think its only fair I get to show you off to your ex-girlfriends"

"Derek told you about that?"

"Yeah" she starting to looked worried I smiled at her "I don't mind but if you already have a girlfriend right now then…"

She shook her head "No no trust me you're the only one for me sweetie"

"Rom-Com?"

She pecked me on the cheek "I'll grab the snacks you pick out the movie" she went in the kitchen and I grabbed the movie cases that was underneath the TV after a while I finally picked one and popped it in the DVD player. She came back out with one bowl of kettle popcorn for her the extra butter for me 1 liter of Pepsi 2 cups filled with ice since the Pepsi was in the cupboard instead of the fridge. Only use it for girls night. She put them on the table went back to the kitchen and came out with Red vines and Pixie sticks (We bite the top of the red vine then fill it up with the pixie stick it taste so good together) Our big bag of candy full of skittles, starburst, lollipops, Reese's, tootsie rolls, and whoppers.

We sat on the left side of the couch with her popcorn on the arm rest I grabbed my bowl sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder when she put her arm around mine.

I grabbed the remote and pushed play "Let me guess Say Anything" _She knows me so well_

"It's a classic…besides its our movie" I say defensively

"I know I love this movie" she kissed me on the forehead "Not as much as I love you"

I smiled up at her lift my head up and kissed her "I love you too" I snuggled up against her some more and enjoyed the our favorite movie with my girlfriend. _How can it get any better than this?_

**THE END**

**AN:I KNOW ITS A LOT OF CANDY AND CASEY WILL PROBABLY NEVER EAT THAT MUCH SWEETS BUT I WAS THINKING OF MY MOVIE NIGHTS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND ARE...THE PIXIE STICKS AND RED VINES DOES TASTE AMAZZZZING TOGETHER ITS MY FAVORITE CANDY. HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT : ) **


End file.
